


Una notte a quattro

by Hummythewood



Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter e Sebastian si trovano al Babylon ed incontrano Justin e Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una notte a quattro

Justin e Brian stavano ballando in mezzo alla pista, accarezzando il corpo dell’altro, quando due giovani in mezzo alla pista attirarono la loro attenzione, entrambi alti e con gli occhi chiari, uno biondo e uno castano, il primo con un fisico statuario che sembrava un dio greco, sembrava essere a disagio, mentre l’altro gli si strusciava addosso, in modo lascivo, palpando l’altro come se fosse suo, e di sicuro lo era. Il giovane che ballava si voltò e Brian riconobbe il volto del ragazzo. Sebastian Smythe che veniva considerato un dio del sesso, nonostante i suoi 19 anni. Brian o indicò a Justin, che si voltò e puntò lo sguardo sul ragazzo biondo, leccandosi le labbra. Brian e Justin incatenarono gli occhi ed insieme si diressero verso i due ragazzi. Hunter era eccitato dai movimenti di Sebastian, ma non si muoveva molto, per tenere d’occhio quelli che li osservavano, quindi si accorse subito dei due che si stavano avvicinando, abbracciò Sebastian fermando così i suoi movimenti e gli sussurrò all’orecchio. “Credo che stiano venendo da noi” Sebastian guardò nella direzione indicatagli da Hunter con un cenno del capo. “Lo sai chi sono?” gi domandò  
“No”, “Sono Brian Kinney e Justin Taylor” “Ah, adesso ho capito” Brian senza troppi giri di parole gli propose una cosa a 4. Hunter era diffidente ma Sebastian riuscì a convincerlo, baciandolo in modo appassionato e solo quando sentì l’erezione del militare sul suo stomaco, capì di potersi staccare.  
“Ci stiamo”rispose soltanto. “Seguiteci, andiamo al loft”  
Entrarono tutti e quattro nel loft, Justin si stava mangiando con gli occhi Hunter, “Aspetta dobbiamo decidere la disposizione” disse Bas Justin lo fermò subito dicendo: “Per quanto tu sia sexy, mi scoperei il tuo ragazzo”  
“Va bene, poi abbiamo tutta la notte”  
Brian: “Bene, via i vestiti, voglio osservarvi per bene.” Justin spogliò Hunter mentre Bastian non gli mollava la bocca.  
“L’unica cosa: ognuno baci solo il proprio partner” disse Bas ribadendo il concetto infilando la lingua in bocca ad Hunter. Questi quando si staccarono chiese: “ Sei geloso?”, “ Ma non dire cazzate” rispose indispettito Bas. Justin interruppe il loro dialogo: “ Ah, ecco è per questo che t’ispira Sebastian, è identico a te solo più giovane, molto più giovane” Brian: “Fottiti”, Justin non rispose e si avventò su Hunter, che ricambiò le carezze passionali sul corpo dell’altro, la loro foga li spostò sul divano, le bocche leccavano e succhiavano ogni centimetro di pelle esposta, lasciandoli ben presto con molti segni rossi su ciascun corpo. Brian li guardò un po’, poi scosse la testa: “meno male che dovevamo essere noi gli iper arrapati”

“beh, non mi pare che tu non sia duro” disse Bas mettendosi in ginocchio ed iniziò a succhiargli il membro pulsante. Mentre i due mori stavano facendo della san fellatio, i biondi si erano spostati sul letto e Justin preso il lubrificante e un preservativo, iniziò a prepararsi per il bel militare. Hunter gli bloccò i movimenti e fattolo sdraiare sotto di lui, introdusse lui stesso le dita, cercando di non fargli male. Justin sentendo el lunghe dita cercò di rilassarsi, non avvezzo ad essere il passivo tranne che con Brian. Hunter sforbiciò le dita, introdusse un terzo dito lubrificato e solo quando Justin lo pregò di muoversi, indossò un preservativo. Intanto Brian era venuto in bocca e Sebastian e adesso stavano osservando i 2 in procinto di scopare. Brian quando vide che Hunter era sopra a Justin, decise che quel culo sarebbe stato suo, gli si avvicinò ed iniziò a prepararlo mentre Hunter sussultava per al sorpresa non abituato molto ad essere passivo. Sebastian notato il suo disagio, lo baciò sulla bocca, in ginocchio sul letto, mentre con una mano massaggiava l’erezione di Justin. Hunter aveva sfiorato appena l’apertura con la cappella, ma con una spinta leggera entrò dentro di lui, rimase fermo attendendo che il pittore si abituasse. Brian dietro ad Hunter l’aveva preparato per bene e adesso era in procinto di penetrarlo, attendeva anche lui che Justin fosse pronto, così Hunter non avrebbe sentito troppo male. Sebastian si staccò da Hunter e preparatosi da solo si mise a carponi su Justin e lasciò che la cappella del biondo sdraiato, lo penetrasse, fece su e giù per un po’, finchè l’erezione non gli fu completamente dentro. Justin aveva il respiro corto, essere dentro Sebastian ed avere Hunter dentro di lui gli dava un piacere infinito. Sebastian voltò il collo e si accorse che i due in piedi erano immobili e lo guardavano a bocca aperta ma ancora più duri di prima.  
“Che c’è? Domandò Sebastian  
“Sei fottutamente eccitante” gli risposero in coro”  
“Volete muovervi?” chiese con impazienza Bas  
Hunter si sbloccò e iniziò a penetrare con una serie di affondi Justin, il militare quando si era inarcato si era auto impalato sul cazzo di Brian, rimasto senza fiato per qualche secondo, si riprese quando Justin ruotando il bacino verso l’alto per penetrare Sebastian, ne prese di più da Hunter. Brian iniziò a dettare il ritmo delle spinte, Hunter e Justin che subivano una doppia penetrazione erano quasi al limite, hunter si ancorò alla schiena di Bas e con una mano iniziò a masturbarlo in contemporanea con Justin. L’amplesso continuò ad un ritmo estenuante fino a quando Brian non venne dentro ad Hunter che aumentò le spinte, potando al limite Justin che venne con forza e l’orgasmo lo lasciò senza fiato. Sebastian si spostò e anche Hunter si estrasse sa Justin con cautela. Cambiò il preservativo e si sdraiò sopra Bas, penetrandolo con dolcezza che sentendolo dentro di sé iniziò a provare ancora più piacere e con profonde spinte che gli toccavano la prostata, portò Bas a gemere sotto di lui mentre il suo pene veniva sfregato fra i due toraci, Seb alzò il volto per baciare il biondo che gli strinse le mani e con una spinta data con la giusta angolazione si seppellì dentro di lui, baciandolo con passione. Mentre veniva in sincrono con Sebastian, e si spostò di lato trascinando Bas con sé, per non pesargli troppo addosso, ma il movimento lo fece uscire da quell’antro caldo.

Si sdraiarono sul letto, tutti e quattro per riposare ma quel round era stato talmente intenso che si addormentarono e si destarono alle prime luci della mattina.


End file.
